(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to technology in which the external visibility of a display device is improved.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, one of the factors to be improved in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is power consumption. Furthermore, external visibility also becomes an important issue in an OLED display device. Generally, to improve external visibility, a method of increasing the overall luminance of an OLED display device by supplying (e.g., additionally supplying) a consumption current to the OLED display device is used.
If external visibility is improved by supplying (e.g., additionally supplying) a consumption current to the OLED display device, there may be a problem in that power consumption suddenly increases due to an increase of luminance because the OLED display device emits light from each of its constituent pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.